The present disclosure relates to the subject matter contained in Japanese Patent Application No. 2001-286467 filed on Sep. 20, 2001, which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirely.
The present invention relates to a digital acoustic reproducing apparatus for selecting and outputting one sound information from a sound information source having plural kinds of sound information, an acoustic apparatus for decoding sound information supplied from the digital acoustic reproducing apparatus and outputting the sound information from a speaker, and an acoustic reproducing system comprising the digital acoustic reproducing apparatus and the acoustic apparatus.
In recent years, a DVD (Digital Versatile Disk) is becoming widespread as a mass storage medium. When a movie is recorded on the DVD, it is constructed so as to record video information or sound information (a maximum of 8 kinds) corresponding to this video information. As the sound information, for example, Dolby digital (Japanese) of 5.1 ch (channel), Dolby digital (Japanese) of 2 ch and Dolby digital (English) of 5.1 ch are considered.
By the way, for example, in addition to a DVD player, a display apparatus for displaying video information outputted from the DVD player, an amplifier for decoding and amplifying sound information outputted from the DVD player and a speaker for outputting the decoded and amplified sound information outputted from the amplifier as sound are used for reproducing such a DVD. Here, for example, a maximum of 8 speakers can be connected to the amplifier.
However, in the case of attempting to reproduce a DVD on which three kinds of sound information, for example, Dolby digital (Japanese) of 5.1 ch, Dolby digital (Japanese) of 2 ch and Dolby digital (English) of 5.1 ch along with video information are recorded, when Japanese is selected as reproduction language in the conventional DVD player, there are cases of selecting improper sound information, in which Dolby digital (Japanese) of 5.1 ch is automatically selected even though only two speakers are connected to the amplifier or Dolby digital (Japanese) of 2 ch is automatically selected even though speakers of the amount of 5.1 ch (six) are connected to the amplifier, and a user was forced to perform operations of switching the sound information by hand every time the selection is made and it was very troublesome.